Sky Fire Dragon Mode
Sky Flame Dragon Mode (モード天炎竜 Mōdo Tenenryū) is a ability. Description Sky Fire Dragon Mode is an ability that can be gained by a after they have met certain conditions. After eating wind and having the flames and wind inside their body fuse together, the user gains the ability to utilize the two elements simultaneously, using enhanced with powerful winds. The two elements completely synchronize with each other, the oxygen in the wind mixing in the flames as the fire becomes more violent and powerful, burning to a higher extent. It grants noteworthy penetrative power as well. The power boost is similar to that of a Dragon Slayer's ability of . Despite it merely being momentarily, the user is able to call upon this state in a state of powerful emotion, typically anger. However, this fearsome ability does not come without a cost; using such a state may place a heavy strain upon a user's untrained body, to an extent that even a single use may totally drain its user of their magical power. Assuming the user may be able to up their magical power, they are able to use this ability with a much lesser level of strain. It is also possible to further increase the power of this ability via the concurrent use of , granting the user the combined power of the two states, amplified many times over When one is to do this, they gain white scales which spring out of their back, along with smaller one on their hands and feet. The hair points upwards, going berserk as they are encased in a powerful aura of flames and wind. Spells Ryland's Spells Basic Spells * Sky Fire Dragon's Roar '(天炎竜の咆哮 ''Tenenryū no Hōkō): An alternate, enhanced version of the Fire Dragon's Roar, performed when Ryland has been empowered with the power of wind. Ryland combines said wind with his flames, gathering it within his mouth and then subsequently releasing it towards his opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive vortexing blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, generating a large explosion. * 'Sky Fire Dragon's Claw '(天炎竜の鉤爪 Tenenryū no Kagizume): An alternate version of Ryland's signature technique, Fire Dragon's Claw. Ryland coats his foot and leg in flames, also mixing in wind and then kicks the target. * '''Sky Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (天炎竜の鉄拳 Tenenryū no Tekken): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist which is now empowered by wind. Ryland creates a sphere of powerful, burning hot combustion around his fist and and then uses it to strike the target, which will greatly burn and damaging the target. * Sky Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer '''(天炎竜の撃鉄 Tenenryū no Gekitetsu): Ryland clenches his fist before coating it with fire and wind and devastatingly strikes his opponent with a large, condensed column of flames enhanced by wind. * '''Sky Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (天炎竜の翼撃 Tenenryū no Yokugeki): Ryland overheats his entire arms, setting them ablaze, and then uses the created combustion to whip his arms which then streams out combustion similar to that of a blow torch from each of his arms. * Sky Fire Dragon's Brilliant Explosion (天炎竜の爆発 Tenenryū no Bakuhatsu): An alternate, more powerful version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Ryland generates flames into his right hand as he generates wind in his left and brings the two together, generating a blazing explosing on his target. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天炎竜の砕牙 Tenenryū no Saiga): Ryland cloaks one of his hands in flames and wind, proceeding to swing it in an arc, striking the target with his finger tips as a trail of azure embers leave in the wake of the blow. Advanced Spells * White Lotus: Sky Fire Scorching Fist (白蓮炎天灼熱拳 Byakuren Tenen Shakunetsuken): Ryland ignites his fists with large, transparent spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting his target with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced by wind, each punch producing a powerful explosion after each contact. * White Lotus: Nine Tail Chain Blade (白蓮九尾鎖鎌 Byakuren Kyuubi Kusarigama): Ryland engulfs one of his two hands with wind while he coats the other hand with the flames. Then, by swinging his arms around in a spiralling motion, he extends the elements in length, which will create a vortex-like attack of fire and wind, which will then greatly damages the opponent and push them away on contact with great force and as a result, will create a massive explosion. * Hidden Combustion Form: White Lotus: Shining Phoenix Javelin (未知燃焼型 白蓮照鳳凰槍 Michi Nenshō-gata" Byakuren Teru Hōō Yari): Ryland ignites his entire body with both fire and wind. Then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Ryland head butts the target. and then propels himself against the opponent at incredible speed, leaving behind a long wake of combustion and hitting the target with a devastating headbutt. Trivia * Perchan has granted Wolfgames2626 (moi) ownership of this page. Category:Xramos224 Category:Magic and Abilities